cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Shocktober
Shocktober was a special month-long Cartoon Network block that aired every weeknight at 8:00 PM during October of 2003. The block consisted of Halloween-themed episodes of current (for the time) and classic cartoon series such as The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Looney Tunes, Courage the Cowardly Dog and Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, among others. The month-long Shocktober celebration was kicked off with an original half-hour special of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, entitled "Jacked Up Halloween." The special first aired on October 1, 2003 at 8:00 PM with an encore on October 30, 2003 at 8:00 PM. Schedule October 1, 2003 *8:00pm - The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Billy & Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween *8:30pm - The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Grim or Gregory / Brown Evil / Brown Evil Part 2 *9:00pm - Looney Tunes ''- ''Dr. Jerkle's Hide / Rabbit Romeo / Hyde and Go Tweety / Hair-Raising Hare October 2, 2003 *8:00pm - Dexter's Laboratory - A Mandark Cartoon *8:05pm - Courage the Cowardly Dog - Revenge of the Chicken from Outer Space / Courage the Cowardly Dog *8:30pm - Courage the Cowardly Dog - Son of the Chicken from Outer Space / Duck Brothers October 3, 2003 *8:00pm - Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School October 6, 2003 *8:00pm - Dexter's Laboratory - A Quackor Cartoon *8:05pm - The New Scooby-Doo Movies - Dynamic Scooby-Doo Affair October 7, 2003 * 8:00pm - The Cartoon Cartoon Show - Speed Demon/The Day The Ed Stood Still/I Am Frankenweasel/Scare Tactics/Halloween with Dead Ghost, Coast to Coast October 8, 2003 *8:00pm - The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Billy & Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween *8:30pm - The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Grim for a Day / Chicken Ball Z / Max Courage October 9, 2003 *8:00pm - Courage the Cowardly Dog - Windmill Vandals / Snowman's Revenge *8:30pm - Courage the Cowardly Dog - Snowman Cometh / McPherson Phantom October 10, 2003 *8:00pm - Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders October 13, 2003 *8:00pm - Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! - A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts *8:30pm - The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show - Who's Minding the Monster? / Scooby Ala Mode October 14, 2003 *8:00pm - The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Billy's Growth Spurt / Hoss Delgado: Spectral Exterminator / Tickle Me Mandy *8:30pm - The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Grim or Gregory? / Grim vs. Mom / Tastes Like Chicken October 15, 2003 * 8:00pm - The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * 8:30pm - The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo October 16, 2003 *8:00pm - The Cartoon Cartoon Show - Monstory/I Am Vampire/Honor Thy Ed/Frankenbravo/Bravo Dooby Doo October 17, 2003 *8:00pm - Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase October 20, 2003 *8:00pm - New Scooby Doo Mysteries - Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle (Parts 1 & 2) *8:30pm - Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo - I Left My Neck in San Francisco October 21, 2003 *8:00pm - Hamtaro - Ham-Ham Halloween! *8:30pm - The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy - Night of the Living Grim/Brown Evil October 22, 2003 * 8:00pm - Courage the Cowardly Dog ''- ''The Chicken from Outer Space / The Son of the Chicken from Outer Space * 8:30pm - Courage the Cowardly Dog ''- ''A Night at the Katz Motel / Cajun Granny Stew October 23, 2003 *8:00pm - The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *8:30pm - The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy October 24, 2003 *8:00pm - Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers October 27, 2003 *8:00pm - What's New, Scooby-Doo? *8:30pm - What's New, Scooby-Doo? October 28, 2003 *8:00pm - Courage the Cowardly Dog *8:30pm - Courage the Cowardly Dog October 29, 2003 *8:00pm - Samurai Jack - XXX *8:30pm - The Powerpuff Girls - Boogie Frights/Abracadaver October 30, 2003 *8:00pm - The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Billy & Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween *8:30pm - Hamtaro - Ham-Ham Halloween! *9:00pm - Looney Tunes ''- ''Dr. Jerkle's Hide / Rabbit Romeo / Hyde and Go Tweety / Hair-Raising Hare October 31, 2003 *8:00pm - Scooby-Doo and The Legend of the Vampire Gallery Shocktober Promo|Shocktober Promo References Category:Halloween Blocks Category:Programming Blocks Category:Cartoon Network Blocks Category:Cancelled Programming Blocks Category:Special Block